List of inline hockey leagues
This is a list of inline hockey leagues, both professional and amateur, from around the world; parentheses denote year of establishment and, where applicable, year of disestablishment. World * International Ice Hockey Federation (1996) (The IIHF was established in 1908 to govern ice hockey, but first began to govern inline hockey in 1996) * International Roller Sports Federation (1994) (The FIRS was established in 1924 to govern roller sports, but first began to govern inline hockey in 1994) North America Major professional No active leagues Minor professional Professional Inline Hockey Association (2002) (United States) Semi-Pro *American Inline Hockey League (2008) (United States) *Major League Roller Hockey PRO Tour (2008) (United States) *Major League Roller Hockey 2 (2009) (United States) *Professional Inline Hockey Association (2002) (United States) Elite amateur *American Inline Hockey League Minor League (2008) (United States) *Major League Roller Hockey AAA (2009) (United States) *Major League Roller Hockey AA (2009) (United States) *Professional Inline Hockey Association Minor League (2006) (United States) Junior *Great Lakes Inline Hockey League (2010) (Great Lakes Jr. A) College NCRHA Hockey (United States) *National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (2003) (United States) **Division I ***Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) ***Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL) ***Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) ***Rocky Mountain Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (RMCRHA) ***Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League (SECRHL) ***Southwest Collegiate Hockey League (SCHL) ***Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) **Division II ***Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) ***Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL) ***Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) ***Rocky Mountain Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (RMCRHA) ***Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League (SECRHL) ***Southwest Collegiate Hockey League (SCHL) ***Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) **Junior College Division ***Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) ***Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL) ***Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) ***Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) **B Division ***Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) ***Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL) ***Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) ***Rocky Mountain Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (RMCRHA) ***Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League (SECRHL) ***Southwest Collegiate Hockey League (SCHL) ***Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) **Division III ***Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) ***Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) ***Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) Club Hockey *Philadelphia Collegiate Roller Hockey League (1998) (Greater Philadelphia Area, United States) **Tier I **Tier II Senior =Canada = =United States = National *Professional Inline Hockey Association Masters Division School and youth High school =Regional = *Atlanta Area Roller Hockey Organization Georgia "AAAA", "AAA", "AA" & "A" *Carolina Scholastic Hockey League North Carolina "Division 1", "Division 2A" & "Division 2B" *Colorado High School Inline Hockey League Colorado "Varsity 5A", "Varsity 4A" & "Junior Varsity" *Delaware County Scholastic Inline Hockey League Pennsylvania "Varsity" & "Junior Varsity" *Georgia High School Roller Hockey Association Georgia "4A", "3A", "2A" & "1A" *IHAAZ High School Division Arizona "Blue" & "Red" *Interscholastic Hockey Federation California "Varsity", "Junior Varsity A", "Junior Varsity B" & "Junior Varsity C" *MOIHA High School League Missouri "Varsity Tier 1", "Varsity Tier 2", "Varsity Tier 3", "Varsity Division 2", "Junior Varsity" & "C Team" *Pennsylvania Interscholastic Roller Hockey League Pennsylvania "Varsity 1", "Varsity 2 AAA", "Varsity 2 AA", "Varsity 3", "Junior Varsity 1", "Junior Varsity 2" & "Junior Varsity 3" =Local = *Central Coast High School Hockey League Santa Maria, CA *Choice InLine High School League Sewell, NJ "Varsity" & "Junior Varsity" *Dry Ice High School League Oakland, CA *ESC High School Hockey League Escondido, CA "Varsity", "Junior Varsity" *LCRH High School League Shelby Township, MI "Varsity Gold", "Varsity Silver/Bronze" & "Junior Varsity" *LVRHC High School League Las Vegas, NV "Division 1", "Division 2" & "Junior Varsity" *Naples Roller Hockey High School League Collier County, FL *PBHO Inline Scholastic League Lake Worth, FL "Varsity" & "Junior Varsity" *Slapshot Hockey High School League Richardson, TX Youth =Regional = *North American Youth Roller Hockey League Co-Ed Hockey League *Slamm Hockey (2008) (United States) Defunct leagues *Collegiate Inline Hockey Association (1995–1996)-became National Collegiate Inline Hockey Association (California, United States) *Collegiate Roller Hockey League (1998–2003) (United States) *Inline Hockey Association (California, United States) *Major League Roller Hockey (1998) (United States) *National Collegiate Inline Hockey Association (1996–1998)-became Collegiate Roller Hockey League (United States) *North American Roller Hockey League (2001–2002) (Eastern United States) *Pacific Collegiate Hockey Association (1994–1995)-became Collegiate Inline Hockey Association (California, United States) *Pro Beach Hockey (1998–2000) (California, United States) *Roller Hockey International (1993–1999) (United States, Canada) *Women's Major League Roller Hockey (United States) Europe Croatia *Croatian Inline Hockey League Czech Republic *Czech Extraliga *Czech 1.liga France *Ligue Élite *Nationale 1 *Nationale 2 *Nationale 3 *Régionale ;Youth *Jeunesses ;Women *Féminines Italy *Serie A1 *Serie A2 *Serie B ;Junior and youth *Under 15 *Under 13 *Very young ;Women *Serie A1 Femminile Spain *Liga Élite *Primera División United Kingdom *Premiership *Division 1 *Division 2 ;Junior *Under 18 *Under 16 *Under 14 *Under 12 *Under 10 *Under 8 See also * List of inline hockey tournaments * Inline hockey leagues